muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
A Christmas Together (album)
A Christmas Together is an album of Christmas music by John Denver and the Muppets which includes many songs seen later in the TV special of the same name. According to Denver's note from the 1996 CD version, the album was recorded first and led to the TV special. The album was recorded in Britain, and the TV special was filmed in the US; as a result, some of the performers and songs differ. Track Listing Side A #The Twelve Days of Christmas - Cast #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Rowlf and John #The Peace Carol - John, Scooter and the Cast #Christmas is Coming - Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Scooter and Robin #A Baby Just Like You - John #Deck the Halls - Cast #When the River Meets the Sea - Robin and John with the Cast Side B #Little Saint Nick - Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem #Noel: Christmas Eve, 1913 - John #The Christmas Wish - Kermit the Frog #Medley: Alfie the Christmas Tree/Carol For a Christmas Tree/It's in Every One of Us - Cast #Silent Night, Holy Night - Cast #We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Cast Release History * 1979 - LP release on RCA Records AQL1-3451. The sleeve included a fold-out photograph of sheet music with art by Michael Frith atop a brown grand piano at which Rowlf was sitting, and a full group photo spanning across the front and back covers. * 1979 - Simultaneous 8-track cassette release on RCA APS1-3451. The front album art was reproduced on the case, but much smaller. * 1990 - Rereleased on CD by Windstar Records. None of the original album art was reproduced. The cover photo was replaced with a similar photo to that used on the front half of the LP version, mostly likely from the same photoshoot. The back cover and inside fold-out were not included, and would not reappear on any future releases. * 1996 - Rereleased on CD by Laserlight Digital. This version included an added note from John Denver. * 2000 - A cutout bin edition appears, omitting tracks A2, A7, and B1. * July 25, 2006 - A new edition released by Laserlight featuring all 13 original songs remastered on CD. The Muppet Performers *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Animal *Jerry Nelson as Robin, Floyd, and Lew Zealand *Richard Hunt as Scooter, Janice, Statler, and Beaker *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard and Dr. Bunson Honeydew *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Waldorf and Dr. Teeth *with Louise Gold, Kathryn Mullen, Steve Whitmire Credits *Producer: Milton Okun *Concept by: Jim Henson and John Denver *Tracks arranged by: Hal Blaine, James Burton, Emory Gordy, Jr., Glen D. Hardin, Jim Horn, Herb Pedersen, Denny Brooks, Danny Wheetman, and John Denver *Orchestral arrangements: Lee Holdridge *Vocal arrangements & conductor: Ray Charles *Art direction and illustrations: Michael K. Frith *Photography: Nancy Moran, Donal Holway *Special thanks to: Calista Hendrickson, Kathryn Mullen, Martin Baker, Anne Gayler, and Barney Wyckoff (for tea & glee) *Recording engineer: Ed Barton *Assistant engineers: Ralph Osborn, Tchad Blake, Andrew Clarke, Andy Toddd, Randy Pipes *A&R coordination: Lynne Morse *Additional art coordination: Suzanna Kotnik See also *A Christmas Together (special) *A Christmas Together (music book) Christmas Together Christmas Together